draconian_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Rhythm
Battle Rhythm ''is a 2013 fighting video game was introducting musis, that make a real fighting game liked NetherRealm's Mortal Kombat. It was created by Maximilian Dood and it is developed and published by the NetherRealm Studios and Draconian Games. Release in December 9, 2013 for the PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Dreamcast 2 is release in 2014. Max haves announced that will release Mobile in 2013, that was similar Injustice and Mortal Kombat, what did to NetherRealm Studios haves. Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm plays like the Street Fighter series, in which the fights take place in a Best of Three rounds, but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken). The gameplay format is 3D. The game is featuring Gameplay and Story Segregation. There are two types of signature attacks in the game. The first is the Super Rhythmic Moves, akin to the EX Arts of the Street Fighter series and the Shadow Moves of Killer Instinct 2014. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Bar. The second is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Bar and is the game's equivalent of Street Fighter V's Critical Art and Tekken 7's Rage Art. At "Music Project", the fighting styles listed in their profiles are a mix of actual martial arts with musical genres, at being most powerfull advanced. The Arcade Mode will have 12 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Arcade Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Arcade Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. The Story Mode, if showing the epic story of the Battle Rhythm on crisis. Which you choosing characters of the BR on Story Mode, complains for Draconian, at is included being respect to telling stories of greatest power music. The story have chapters but if showing the special cutscenes of story if included any chapters from many dimensions into action. In the middle of the Health Bar, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of Samurai Shodown V's Kenki Gauge? Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named Rhythm Breaker. There's an actual Training Zone. Said zone is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discotheque. An multiplayer mode at online call Battle Dimensions, which contains search the opponent meeting in worldwide online for all players. Fight as different dimensions when choose as Argus, Cyberpunk, Human, Lawful or Chaotic '''(very very special rare), at gave rewards and became most player of Draconian, some point to defend and attack othe dimensions as campaign in BR. Reclaming at Battle Dimensions must be in multiplayer while you can play with Dimension at the match to beat opponent. Refined Netcode powered by '''Draconian Network System '''can also deal ultimate online gameplay with 100.0% lag-free matches! And also have Character Customization, when you maked custom for each characters to spend Virtual Penny from winning matches on cool accesories or can buy will exist at '''Music Shop, when you can buy any reason colors, accesories and most improved gears, also can buy dlc characters at to revealed. There much have each modes unliked Arcade and Story as well. Included Forces of Music, if showing that can be upgrades your characters when getting level up and rank up and then upgrade your music powerful, when getting evolved (that's why i said) to became the greatest Rhythmic Warrior. At Forces of Music is trust to gaved much increased more powers than Mobile Game, even now will getting together than maked forged and each upgrades that have! Also got Rhythm Quest, which is contains forced to the mission by many missions. Each characters will gived at the bonus object to have many Battles, to choose characters will enter to searching to be Rhythm Quest at the time unliked. Story Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For many tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortiz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, an Argonian Dictator named Doctor Giga watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Main across all tournaments of Rhythmic Martial Arts to reach power. Rosters Default * Carlos Velásquez * Garrett McRae * Joaquín Ortiz * Murdock Jameson * Natalie Volkova * Reggie Weimann * Rina Yamanaka * Tomas Cristiano NPC * Allessandro Cristiano * Azimilor * Businessman * Carmen Salazar * Daniela Solís * Francesca Cristiano * Horacio Ortiz * Iara Costa * Kelly McRae * League of Spies' Boss * Leo McRae * Nolan McRae * Rodrigo Velásquez * Samson Dempsey * Sally McRae * Sayaka Yamanaka * Yoshiro Yamanaka Arenas Default # Favela Bonita # Nana Mizuki High School # Pleasure Island # Rumble in Detroit # Russian Roulette # The Ortiz Mansión # UFC Octagon # Villa Florentina Modes * Arcade * Battle Dimensions * Character Customization * Draconian Network System * Endless * Forces of Music * King of the Hill * Music Shop * Online Match * Rhythm Quest * Story * Survival * Training * Versus Development On December 26, 2011, i announcement above first game of Draconian Games. Within every same fighting game? Well you said, this is music of fighting era, that right thinks can doing and shared universe off course. I corfirmed 4 characters named (Carlos Velásquez, Murdock Jameson, Rina Yamanaka and Garrett McRae), that's ready to played at this time. On PC, comes to website and register to play or go to steam as well. Comes to the announcement trailer for Battle Rhythm haves revealed in April 17, 2012 as well then. Revealed the character of BR, Joaquín Ortiz, official trailer is set in August 18, 2012. On December 5, 2012, there is another trailer is could be Natalie Volkova, the professional assassin, .... former martial arts professor, you know. Two characters arrived in January 1, 2013, Reggie Weimann and Tomas Cristiano, this is gonna be great! Oh and there is more trailer in 2013 off course. On January 17, an funky fighter named Lu Fong, right, is so much. Achievements and Trophies Mobile Game Sequel Hook The game series of Battle Rhythm was included of each characters appear to playable on the sequel. * Sayaka Yamanaka Cast * Reuben Langdon - Carlos Velásquez * Christine Marie Cabanos - Rina María Yamanaka Solís * Phill LaMarr - Murdock Jameson * Steven Ogg - Garrett McRae * Andrew Bowen - Joaquín Ortiz * Laura Bailey - Natalie Volkova * Khary Phaton - Reggie Weimann * Yuri Lowenthal - Tomas Cristiano Release Maximilian Dood and Dragon-Kid are planning to release in December 9, 2013 to needing PlayStation 4 and Xbox One to be perfect target. Cost from any reason above all console to be full game. Increase to the new console, until we got 8 dlc characters, beign learn Dreamcast 2, though all dlc characters came out in 2014 as well be here. Trivia * The fighting game was introduction at 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts, that's was in whole years been in beginning at other Rhythmic Fighters have made whole Tournaments at 1-29 to the best. * The game is needing for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One to be release in December 9. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:BR games